


only fairies cry flowers

by 404ISMISSING



Series: Creepypasta/Marble Hornets Drabbles [4]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, and, but swapped, cough up star, flower tears, i spun the wheel and got this ship, star tear disease, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404ISMISSING/pseuds/404ISMISSING
Summary: love hurts, but is it supposed to be this bad?
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby & Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Eyeless Jack
Series: Creepypasta/Marble Hornets Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138292
Kudos: 3





	only fairies cry flowers

the room was dead silent, the curtains were drawn down leaving little space for light to come in, making the room dark. In the corner of the bed was a bundle of blankets, inside of those was someone with messy dark brown hair and eye bags under their eyes, Toby. had been there for a while. 

he felt weird, really weird. his face felt warm, with a smile he couldn't seem to get rid of and his stomach felt odd but not in a bad way? maybe he was sick, yeah that had to explain it. he sat up, "what's wrong with me?" he mumbled, cupping his own face, how could he have gotten sick?? The last person he talked to was Jack, the eyeless one, laughing jack probably wanted to murder him. Was jack sick? He didn't look sick, besides he didn't even know if demons could get sick.

he stood up, asking him would probably be the best idea, so he walked over to his door to go find Jack. before even being able to touch the doorknob, he felt something in his throat, and he suddenly couldn't breathe. someone was suffocating him in an empty room, he began to cough, was he choking? Obviously, but on what? then he took a deep breath, and something came out of his mouth, falling onto the floor. he could breathe again, it was almost as if it hurt. hurt? he couldn't feel pain, why would it hurt? how could it hurt? he looked at the floor, stars. that's what he saw, stars. almost as if he coughed up a paper that was cut into a star. what? No, that must've been there before. so what did he choke on? what did he cough up? 

questions rushed through his mind, he was lost. and before he could ask out loud as it would somehow help answers come quickly, he was coughing again. he was coughing and begging for air. he couldn't breathe, couldn't think. but he could feel. it hurt. it hurt. he felt water, prick his eyes, and then something else that wasn't water. it felt soft, like a petal. 

he covered his mouth, trying to make it stop, he couldn't make it stop. finally, he coughed again and felt something in his hand. stars. stupid stars. something surrounded them, almost like a glittery liquid. this didn't make sense.  
this didn't make sense, this didn't make sense. he wiped his eyes, to get rid of the tears. instead, he felt a flower. What?

No. he must've been asleep, this was a dream. right?  
\---  
A few days later he was in Liu's room, who he was surprisingly close to, he always felt bad for him for what happened to him, those stitches looked painful. "do you think, even though we're probably on twenty wanted list, we could still get in a relationship?" Liu asked, Toby had never thought about that, "I mean maybe why? Do you like someone?"  
"A bit, do you?" He thought about it before shrugging.  
"I'm not too sure,"  
"how about jack?"  
"Laughing Jack? I'm pretty sure he wants to kill me," He laughed, sitting up and looking at Liu who was smiling and shaking his head, "No, Eyeless jack, honestly I wouldn't be surprised if he liked you. I mean he doesn't act as he hates you, which seems like a huge step for him. And last time you talked to him, I do recall seeing your face red." he shook his head, going to laugh until he felt something burn his throat. before Liu could say anything he rushed out of the room, coughing and trying to breathe until finally, he coughed up the same thing as before. stars. flowers falling from his eyes. this was a dream. this was a dream  
why did this only happen after Jack? what was wrong? god what was wrong.  
\---

a few days later, he figured he wasn't sleeping. this had happened two times a day, for a week. it was painful, he felt like it was cutting and burning his throat, and he couldn't breathe for two minutes, and afterward, he felt like passing out. 

he was in front of jack's doors. it was five am, most people were still asleep. he would usually still be asleep but it hurt. his eyes felt heavy and his throat felt sore to the point where he couldn't speak. nothing else hurt, not pinching his skin to pulling his hair. nothing hurt except his throat and eyes. "What're you doing here? It's like five a.m. wait, are you hurt?" He looked up to see Jack, he immediately nodded at the question. his face felt warm again. was Liu right?

Jack let him into his room, immediately asking what's wrong. what was wrong? he didn't know. "toby?" he didn't even know how to explain it. oh hey, I'm coughing up a whole mini galaxy and crying flowers! No. god, he'd sound crazier. but was there really another way to put it? "I've been coughing up weird stuff, and crying weird stuff."  
"Blood??"  
"No, stars. and flowers."  
He sighed, he wasn't taking this seriously was he? "Toby are you sure that wasn't a dream?"  
"what?"  
"a dream. cause, toby, that cant happen. Only fairies cry flowers," he said, joking, trying to cheer the other up. it wasn't helping. and Toby felt something in his throat before he could say anything. "No, you're right, it was probably a dream,"  
"are you oka-" he cut him off by walking towards the door and shaking his head  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm going to sleep-" he couldn't breathe again, he began to cough again, and this time he tasted blood. he felt something prick his eyes, it felt too familiar, he wanted it to go. it hurt. it hurt. god, it hurt.  
he heard Jack yelling, he didn't know what. but soon it was replaced with a loud ringing. the room went black.

He knew love was supposed to hurt. but was it supposed to be that bad?

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this should be a one shot or not


End file.
